Triggered Explosive
Triggered Explosives (called C4 in the JC1 manual) is a weapon in Just Cause and Just Cause 2. For the Just Cause 3 version, see GE-64. Description and use (JC1) In Just Cause (1), there are two variants of the placed explosive. *'Timed explosives' detonate 5 seconds after being placed, just enough time to get to a safe distance. *'Triggered explosives' are placed and then detonated with a remote control. They can only be detonated while standing on the ground or any stationary object. Both can cause huge damage if tactically placed. Unlike in Just Cause 2, these explosives are placed on the ground instead of thrown, but they can be kicked around to move them. The explosives in Just Cause 2 stick to the first object they touch. This allows them to be used during the most sophisticated stunts. The explosive power seems to be a little more powerful than the level 6 Just Cause 2 versions and must not be underestimated, as they can destroy government barricades and most vehicles in a single explosion. If you're planning on using these in a liberation, keep in mind that you'll have to run all the way to the barricade to do it. Grenades are much more convenient for this, but it takes more than one grenade. There's lots of action during these battles, so try them both to see what you're more skilled with. Moving fast to and from the barricade is a very good way to test these out safely. Description and use (JC2) It's one of the two explosive items in Just Cause 2. The other being Fragmentation Grenades. This item can be found during the first mission. As the name implies, these charges are not on a timer, but are detonated remotely by holding down the button used to throw them. Holding down the button will detonate all explosives, not just one and Rico can only activate the detonator when standing (whether on a vehicle or solid ground), swimming (on the surface) or gliding with the Parachute. Throwing C4 will trigger Heat if any soldiers can see either Rico, or the explosives, during the throw and after attached to an object. What you can do, is walk up close to a Propaganda Trailer and providing that no nearby soldiers are watching you, quietly place (not throw) the C4 on the target object without triggering heat. It's tricky, as soldiers will sound the alarm if they see you get too close to a trailer or a statue anyway. C4 can also be placed on to vehicles and then driven up to a Propaganda Trailer and left to be detonated later. You can use triggered explosives like mines, enemies only back away from them when they're thrown. This is very useful in numerous situations such as in the mission Three Kings, where the targets will always default to the center of their platforms, when they do, simply detonate the explosives. Depending on how much they are upgraded, they will kill them with only a few explosives. Also the explosives will bounce off any aircraft while it is in mid-air, so you cannot take down enemy aircraft, due to the Panau Military not actually attacking you with planes where you can place explosives on the roof. Triggered explosive can also be detonated while the explosive is in mid-air but this is difficult to do as the explosive drops through the air very quick. Performance These explosives are one of the most devastating weapons in the Just Cause game series and with just a few upgrades, can be used to destroy a small building with just one. Until upgraded to 4 stars, it will take 2 explosives to destroy a Pandak Baby Panay Statue. Also it seems that the level of this weapon affects the number of explosives that can be placed before detonation. Small to medium size vehicles such as a Cassius 192 will easily be blown up either in mid-air or on the ground. The Just Cause 2 version is overall more useful and can be used in a very tactical way as opposed to the Just Cause (1) variant where it was simply placed on the ground and the player had to run away fast to a safe area. Locations (JC1) *At Rioja Cartel safehouses. *Provided for some missions, like Test of Loyalty. *At the Montano Cartel plantation featured in Field of Dreams. Go to the airfield at the very back and look around some crates. They should be very evident. Locations (JC2) *Pulau Dongeng. There are two boxes here, making this place useful for resupply if you are low on this explosive. *This weapon is provided during the first mission, hidden behind the SAMs. *Can be bought on the Black Market for $30,000. *Reapers Hideout. There's a box of them at X:5665; Y:25865, near the wooden platform with a sign saying "NO BASE JUMPING". *On the docks at Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan at X:17340; Y:4195, next to a red Frisco Catshark S-38. There's also Fragmentation Grenades there. *Two boxes are on top of Carcavoda Mountain at X:21130; Y:29580, in a statue construction site from the O Panay Redentor mission. Both boxes still spawn after the mission is completed. *Demolition Officers drop 2 of them after dying. They also drop a Fragmentation Grenade, in addition to the multiple beeping explosives that pop out of their bodies after dying. Other than Zhang Sun, these are the only people that use these. *Oddly, during the beginning of Pilgrimage (Ular Boys Stronghold takeover), there's a box of these near a Resource Item outside of the village. Their purpose is unknown, because you don't need them anytime during the mission. After the mission, the box disappears. *Next to a Submachine Gun box at a Checkpoint leading to the Gunung Merah Radar Facility. That same checkpoint has a GV-104 Razorback with dual coaxial machine guns if you haven't upgraded your Black Market version yet. *In Kastelo Singa, next to one of the Gas Holders and in the section with two Mounted Guns. It is possible to restock up to 15 here. *Provided and found in some missions. **Sri Irawan provides a box of these for the side-missions Shakedown and Fender Bender. Trivia *The Just Cause 3 successor to these is the GE-64. *In the original Just Cause, when killing the president, Rico uses a timed explosive with a fuse of 10 seconds instead of 5. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content Category:Just Cause Weapons